Becoming a Ninja
by CrazyMofo-CrazyEmo
Summary: Hinata is born in the real world and at the age of 3 she is in a car accident where her parents apparently died but they were sent to the ninja world and Hinata at the age of 6 is sent to the ninja world to her parents
1. Epilogue

PEOPLE BEFORE YOU READ THIS SHE HAS NO IDEA THAT SHE IS IN THE NINJA WORLD WHEN SHE WAKES UP.

Epilogue

Hinata was born on the 10 April 1995 and was orphaned at the age of 3 when her mother and father died in a horrorific car accident and Hinata suffered serve internal bleeding and a head injury. She spent 3 months in hospital recovering from the trumatic accident and did not speak til the age of 5.

What she didn't know that her parents weren't dead.

3 years later while she was at the orphanage it started to storm and she hid under her blankets and fell asleep. Then there was a light engulfing the room and one of the nuns that worked there burst into the room but was to late Hinata had disappeared.

xxxx

Hinata woke up in a strange room that she was unfamiliar with. "Where am I?" She said confused and then noticed that there was a window above the bed.

She looked out the window and noticed people jumping from roof top to roof top and then she heard a man walking down the hall so she quickly got down and sat on the bed. As the man walked in his smiled as he noticed that the little girl was wake and then he said "hi there Hinata I am Sarutobi Hiruzen"

"H-how do you know m-my n-n-name?" Hinata stuttered as she looked at the fairly old man sitting on a chair opposite her.

"Because you are one of us" Sarutobi said "I am the Hokage and from now on you will address me as Lord Hokage okay.

She nodded and then Sarutobi got up from his seat and then went to walk out of the room but Hinata called back "Where are you going?"

"I have to go deal with some stuff" Sarutobi replied back to her "but there are some kids your age that you can play with I will get Kakashi Hatake to take you to them okay."

xxxx

Kakashi had taken her to an area where all these little kids her age were playing with each other and then she noticed one little boy all lonely on the swing so she walked over and said "Hi I am Hinata. Do you want to play?"

"Hi I am Naruto and you really wanna play with me?" Naruto said as he looked at the little girl his age staring at him.

"Nice to meet you and yes I want to play with you" She said grabbing his hand and dragging him off the swing and then going over to a clear area of grass she sat down.

Naruto asked "I have never seen you before. Where are you from?"

"I don't know but it is a different place to this and i woke up here." Hinata said looking up at the clear blue sky.

xxxx

Naruto had gone home just as Sarutobi was walking up with 2 other people a man and a women. Hinata jumped up from the ground and then ran over to Sarutobi and the other people and then said "Hello Lord hokage." She looked at the 2 other people and realised that they were her parents and then she ran over to them and gave them a hug "MUMMY!" she paused and then looked over to her dad "DADDY!"

They both hugged her mother said "we missed you so much baby"


	2. Chapter 2

The 3 of them were reunited and then they went home. "Why did you leave me?" Hinata asked as she hugged her mum then her dad.

"Because sweety we had to" Hinata dad said "we had no choice but now look at us we are together again and that is all that matters." Her dad hugged her tight "we will never leave you again I promise."

"Okay" Hinata said resting her head on her dads shoulder as the walked through the village. "I missed you so much"

"We missed you to baby" her mum said "we will always be here from now on."

xxxx

That night hinata was sleeping in her room when a man jumped through her window and picked her up and then jumped back out of the window and then ran off into the night but as he past the gate of the house Hinata's dad jumped out from behind a tree and said "let go of my daughter now"

"Ha ha ha" The man laughed "you think I will just give you your daughter back."

"It's your choice either hand her over or die" her dad said "i will kill you myself"

"Never you leaf pancy" The kidnapper said laughing "I am stronger than you"

"Shut up" Hinata's father said stepping forward and then smashing his hand into the kidnappers chest. "See that you are dead now bitch"

xxxx

Hinata woke up the next morning in her fathers arms "What's wrong daddy?" She asked lifting her head and looking around.

"Nothing hinata I just was thinking about putting you into the ninja academy" her father said it will be a good experience for you."

"Okay" Hinata said rolling out from her fathers arms and then walking outside and almost ran into a little boy. "Sorry"

"It's okay" the boy said "I am neji your cusion"

"Cool I got a cusion" Hinata said "I will be joining you at the ninja academy"

"Nice its pretty hard we start in a week and we all will be just starting so you wont be behind us" Neji said bowing and then runnng off down the hall.


End file.
